Los secretos del Océano
by AlexaColfer
Summary: ¿Una caminata a la playa puede cambiar tu vida para siempre? El príncipe Blaine descubrirá que el amor no siempre es fácil. Una leyenda, un secreto,un amor prohibido y dos enamorados que lucharan para estar juntos.
1. El encuentro

**El Encuentro**

Blaine caminaba tranquilamente por la playa, había tenido una discusión muy fuerte con su padre hace unas horas y realmente no tenía ganas de verlo, él no quería casarse, él no quería gobernar el reino, quería simplemente sentarse a la orilla del mar y hacer lo que más amaba en el mundo. Música. Crear canciones, cantarlas, expresarse con estas.

Hacía ya bastante tiempo que descubrió que no le gustaban las mujeres, si eran hermosas pero el prefería lo varones, y aunque al principio su padre e inclusive el reino rechazo su preferencia la habían llegado a aceptar con el tiempo. Pero eso solo complico más su vida. Su madre insistía en que debía seguir sus sueños y recorrer el mundo creando música, en cambio James, el rey se negaba rotundamente. Y Blaine lo obedecía

Pero el ya no era un niño, tenía 22 años, y NUNCA se había enamorado, a escondidas lograba salir del castillo, pero él quería más. No podría considerarse feo, de hecho era muy atractivo, era un gran luchador y manejaba la espada con habilidad.

No sabía con exactitud cuando llevaba caminando, levanto la vista y se dio cuenta de algo, había llegado al estero de la playa nunca antes había estado aquí y era hermoso, tan tranquilo y acogedor. De la nada escucho una risa armoniosa. Intento ignorarla pero era muy angelical, la curiosidad le gano y la siguió.

Había muchas rocas escondiendo al ser de tan hermosa voz, subió una roca muy grande y ahí lo vio.

Un chico castaño, observaba la puesta de sol con admiración, como si no existiera algo más hermoso, Blaine estaba confundido se veían puestas así todo el tiempo que tenía esta de especial?

Pero entonces algo llamo su atención este chico tenía desde la cintura para abajo tapado con una manta, está haciendo un calor insoportable y él se tapa con una manta?

Su pie se resbalo de la roca donde lo tenía apoyado haciendo que el chico lo mirara con los ojos como platos. Nunca había visto unos ojos tan bonitos, eran azules o verdes no estaba seguro pero eran preciosos

-Eh hola- dijo Blaine totalmente avergonzado

-Hola- contesto el chico

-Discúlpame, no era mi intención molestarte, solo me entro curiosidad por una risa que escuche-

-Amm, descuida, no- Se mordió el Labio- no importa-

-Le molesta si le hago compañía?-

-Supongo que no- dijo encogiéndose de hombros

Blaine se sentó a su lado con delicadeza porque por un momento pensó que si lo tocaba se rompería, se parecía a uno de los muñecos de porcelana que tenía su madre.

-Puedo saber el nombre de la persona que estaba observando-

- Kurt- contesto- y puedo saber qué hace el príncipe fuera del castillo?-

-Como sabes que soy el príncipe, mis padres nunca me dejan salir-

-Simplemente lo sé- contesto

Hablaron por más de una hora, tenían muchas cosas en común, padres sobre protectores, sueños, metas, mejores amigos, él era simplemente perfecto, el sol se estaba empezando a desaparecer, nos dimos cuenta que era hora de la despedida

-Fue un gusto conocerte Kurt-

-Igualmente príncipe Blaine-

-Volveré a verte?- pregunto esperanzado

Él se mordió el labio y lo pensó por unos segundos

-Ven en dos días, la misma hora-

-De acuerdo-

Subío la roca con dificultad, estaba realmente feliz, cuando logró pasar al otro lado se inclinó para ofrecerle la mano como ayuda pero lo que vio lo dejo sin palabras.

Había quitado la manta que lo cubría. Él no tenía dedos. No tenía Pies. No tenía piernas.

Tenía una cola.

Una gran Cola turquesa

-Oh por Dios-

* * *

**Hi Klainers!**

**Espero que les haya llamado la atención este nuevo proyecto, lo estoy trabajando con mucho amor para ustedes. Si quieren que la continué dejen sus comentarios. Gracias :)**

**Nos leemos pronto!**  
**Besos!**


	2. ¿Respuestas?

**¿Respuestas?**

Kurt conocía las reglas, de memoria podría decirse. Pero eso no significaba que debía cumplirlas, ese día simplemente decidió salir al exterior, aun sabiendo que era estrictamente prohibido. Encontró su lugar favorito, y se sentó ahí donde nadie pudiera verlo, y con nadie se refería a algún humano que anduviera de curioso, la verdad es que no les tenía miedo, simplemente eran igual a él pero sin cola. Eso si nunca espero que el príncipe Blaine, lo encontrara y se sentara con él. ¿Cómo sabía Kurt quién era?, pues él era el príncipe, todos sabían de el en el reino del océano y lo hacían quedar como una mala persona, pero el simplemente veía un chico asustado.

Cuando converso con él se sintió tan a gusto como no lo hacía hace años, y como negarle verse de nuevo cuando el moría por hacerlo.

Aunque eso tuvo consecuencias, empezando por su padre gritándole más de 30 minutos.

_-¿¡KURT ELIZABETH HUMMEL DONDE ESTABAS!?-_

_-Con un amigo- nado hasta llegar a su alcoba pero antes de cerrarla su padre ya estaba dentro_

_-QUE AMIGO Y NO ME DIGAS QUE JEFF PORQUE EL ESTABA AQUÍ CONMIGO-_

_Mierda_

_-No lo conoces, ahora papá por favor me dejarías solo quiero descansar me duele la aleta-_

_-Estas castigado Jovencito-_

_-Como sea-_

Odiaba pelearse con su padre, pero ya tenía 20 años NO ERA UN NIÑO. Aunque lo pareciera. Estaba en su cama sin hacer nada cuando tocaron la puerta de su habitación

-Quien?-

-Tu peor pesadilla- contesto una morena muy hermosa entrando junto a un rubio

-Que quieren chicos-

-Donde estuviste toda la maldita tarde Hummel, no es fácil cubrirte si solo desapareces-

-Estuve…ocupado- suspiro

-Okeey de que nos perdimos-

-De muchas cosas-

-Te drogaste de nuevo Hummel-

-¿QUE? ¡NO!-

-Entonces?- pregunto Jeff sentándose junto a mi

Les conté todo y ellos me veían con los ojos como platos, era normal que yo me escapara pero nunca había llegado al extremo de conversar con un humano. Eran mis mejores amigos, prácticamente mis hermanos del alma.  
Santana era dulce pero tenía su carácter, su piel era morena y su cabello negro llegaba hasta su cintura, su cola era roja, y sus ojos cafés con destellos rojos.

Jeff era muy estricto y el que me salvaba de todas mis metidas de aleta. Su aleta era verde con café al igual que sus ojos. Y tenía el cabello rubio

-IRAS CIERTO- Grito Santana

-Claro que no ira-

-No te pregunte a ti Jeffrey –

-No peleen no estoy para sus discusiones ahora-

-Tienes que ir Hummel, ese chico es sexy-

-Si pero es un HUMANO!, te puede hacer daño Kurt-

-Vean ustedes saben de mis- Cerro los ojos- cualidades, si algo se sale de control puedo manejarlo pero si tan inseguro te sientes ven conmigo Jeff-

-No iré a la superficie Kurt, está prohibido-

-Vive un poco Sterling, y tú- señalo a Kurt- tenemos que planear todo

-Entonces Jeff, te apuntas o te sales?- pregunto el castaño

-No tengo opción verdad-

-No, no la tienes- contesto la morena sonriendo

* * *

Blaine estaba realmente confundido, el no creía en las sirenas, pero después de ver esa cola todas sus teorías se fueron a la basura, cuando llego a su castillo lo único que hizo fue encerrarse en su habitación por horas y bueno, pensar.

El chico había sido maravilloso, dulce, y muy simpático, quería verlo de nuevo. Pero no era como él. Era una sirena o un ¿tritón?, ya ni si quiera estaba seguro el solo creía que existían muchos peces. Iría a verlo, pero antes debía informarse, no podía arriesgarse y si era peligroso o lo secuestraba. O SI SE LO COMÍA!?

Debía buscar a la única persona en el reino que podía ayudarlo. La doncella Brittany

-Sirvienta- grito bajado las escaleras de su castillo

-Si príncipe-

-Que me alisten la carroza, necesito ver a la Doncella Brittany-

-¿La loca señor?-

-Eh si esa misma. Ahora!-

-Si señor-

Cuando la carroza estuvo lista, fue llevado con muchos guardias (8) hasta donde la loquera o Brittany, a ella la habían apartado del pueblo ya que siempre andaba en otro mundo, y creía en muchas cosas extrañas. Que ahora ÉL estaba empezando a creer. Cuando niños jugaron juntos, la niña era hija de una doncella muy conocida y rica pero al escuchar hablar a la niña siempre mencionaba cosas extrañas y los demás padres alejaban a sus hijos de una rubia preciosa, la madurez le sentó de maravilla pero seguía siendo rara para la vista del pueblo.

-Señor llegamos- uno de los guardias lo saco de su fantasía

-Eh gracias esperen aquí necesito hablar con la doncella en privado-

-Como ordene señor-

Me acerque a la casa con cautela, no sabía que podía encontrar, era una casa de dos pisos, con muchas enredaderas en ella. Toque la puerta y espere, escuche lo que parecía ser un gato y después que abrían la puerta

- Blainey- se lanzó a mis brazos y me abrazo dejándome sin respiración unos minutos

-Britt necesito respirar-

Ella me soltó, pero frunció el ceño a los guardias, ellos siempre la trataban mal, me hizo una seña para que la siguiera adentro, su casa era muy particular, tenía muchos, muchos libros, líquidos extraños en frascos y un telescopio. Ah también un gato un gran gato gordo.

-Que lo trae por aquí príncipe B?-

-Estoy confundido y eres la única que puede ayudarme-

-Me siento alagada,según creí tu también me consideras loca-

-No loca, solo con una mentalidad diferente-

-Eso está mucho mejor, pero dime que necesitas saber?-

-Veras el otro día caminando por la playa conocía un chico, era precioso Britt no te imaginas cuanto, sus ojos eran azules, también castaño y sus labios parecían hechos del más suave de los algodones y y.-

-Continua, no divagues -

-Bueno conversamos unas 3 horas y realmente me agrado, pero cuando me iba a marchar vi algo que me dejo sin habla, el no tenía piernas ni pies, tenia una cola era…era-

-¿Una sirena?-

-E-exactamente no crees que estoy…¿loco?-

-De los dos a cual alejaron del pueblo por estar loco?-

-De acuerdo lo siento pero dime que sabes-

-Mmm bueno las sirenas son criaturas originarias de la mitología griega, son seres fabulosos, según he leído algunos de ellos nacen con habilidades especiales-

-Pero Britt lo que te voy a preguntar es muy importante, ¿tu alguna vez viste uno?-

-Esto tendrá que quedar solo entre nosotros Blaine, estoy confiando en ti-

-Confía no diré nada-

-Sí, he visto una sirena, quedo enredada en una red de pesca y la ayude a escapar, antes de que algún marinero la encontrara-

-Qué pasa si la encuentran-

-Sabes el descubrimiento que sería una sirena Blaine, la venderían, y la obligarían a revelar a las demás, eso es grave las sirenas son hermosas pero muy peligrosas si se les provoca-

-Crees que deba volver a ver al chico?-

-Eso será tu decisión Blaine, no puedo ayudarte a tomarla pero debes saber que si el te dijo que se volvieran a ver debe ser por algo, las sirenas o tritones en este caso les cuesta confiar mucho después de que su raza fue casi eliminada ¿acaso creías que somos los únicos Blaine?-

-Hace un día creí que éramos solo humanos, hombres y mujeres y resulta que ahora hay sirenas-

-Sabes que siempre estoy aquí para ti Blaine, si necesitas algo no dudes en venir, pero para que te informes más toma este libro-

-Gracias Britt-

Me encamine a la puerta, pero antes de marcharme ella hablo de nuevo.

-Cuidate-

Esa noche no cene.

Esa noche me prepare para mi ¿cita?

OH POR DIOS. TENÍA MI PRIMERA CITA.

* * *

**Gracias por los comentarios! :)**

Emocionados por 5X01? Yo bastante :D :D :D

Espero disfruten el cap :)  
Cualquier duda con gusto la respondo.

**Nos leemos!  
Besos!**


	3. De ojos azules y recuerdos

**ACLARACIÓN.**

**Glee no me pertenece, yo solo juego con sus personajes. Al paso de la historia se mencionan los personajes, canciones y partes de la famosa historia"La sirenita" Dicha historia pertenece a Disney.**

**Solo me pertenece el Fic. ¡Gracias!**

* * *

_-Corre Ariel!- gritaba un morocho_

_-Aún no soy tan rápida como tu amor. Espérame!- Le respondió una hermosa joven con cabello rojizo_

_-Ya llevas 5 meses con esas piernas deberías acostumbrarte- Comento riendo- Pero solo te esperare porque quiero enseñarte algo muy especial para mi- Sonrió_

_-Y eso sería?- Pregunto ella tomando su mano_

_-Cuando era niño una vez me escape- soltó una risa- corrí tan rápido como pude y llegue aquí, estaba oscureciendo y no sabía cómo volver a casa así que entre a esta cueva-_

_La joven pelirroja entro junto al morocho a una clase de cueva. Estaba escondida detrás de unas rocas y tenía una clase de cortina de plantas._

_-Con sumo cuidado entre, llevaba una antorcha con lo que ilumine mi camino, llegue a esta parte de la cueva, como puedes ver tiene muchos dibujos, pero los principales son estos-_

_El morocho ilumino la pared de piedra, esta tenia dibujada unos hermosos ojos azules que estaban junto a unos color avellana. Justo debajo de estos había algo escrito en otro idioma._

_-En un principio no entendí muy bien que decía pero leyendo con atención la inscripción dice asi-_

_"Y cada cien años tierra y mar se encontraran, ojos esmeralda cambiaran, ojos de galaxia entregaran, el tiempo esta llegando, la profesia se va a cumplir. De todas las generaciones, solo una lograra sonreír"_

_-Que quieres decir amor?-_

_-Esto es una leyenda Ariel, significa que cuando alguno de los dos muera, nacerán los que cumplan esta profecía-_

_-¿No somos nosotros?-_

_-Ariel escúchame bien si, te amo, te amo mucho, eres el amor de mi vida nunca lo olvides, pero mis ojos son azules, no avellana ni cafés-_

_-Me estas asustando-_

_-Nos están siguiendo vienen por nosotros, el reino vecino ya viene-_

_-Pero habían aceptado que yo dejara el océano!-_

_-Totalmente cierto pero escucha apenas lleguen, corre corre tan rápido como puedas y escóndete-_

_-No me dejes-_

_-Estaré contigo pronto Ariel- La beso suavemente- Lo prometo-_

* * *

El castaño se levantó sobresaltado, no entendía ese sueño, parecía mas un recuerdo que otra cosa, paso las manos varias veces por el cabello y miro por su ventana, aun estaba oscuro, eran aproximadamente como las 4 de la mañana pero ya no podía volver a dormir. Fue hasta su armario y saco el álbum de fotos que le había regalado su mamá. Dentro de este estaban todas las fotos de su árbol familiar, con sumo cuidado lo abrió, ya que tenía mas de 200 años. Busco las fotos donde salía el con su mamá jugando y bailando. Era tan feliz.

-Mami te extraño- Susurro a la nada, lágrimas cayendo por sus ojos.

El amanecer llego, Kurt estuvo toda la mañana arreglándose para su ¿cita? No sabía si Podría llamarle cita a escaparse de su palacio e ir a ver a un humano que conoció hace dos días. Pero eso no quitaba su emoción, acordó con Santana y Jeff su escape, si alguien preguntaba fueron a comprar caracolas al mercado, era muy sencillo.

Tomo su manta de rayas, con la que tapaba su aleta y nado lo más rápido que pudo hasta llegar a una estatua en el parque donde quedo de verse con sus amigos. Observo la estatua una vez mas, era la figura de la reina Ariel ella era preciosa y Kurt era una versión algo "varonil" de ella. Solo que no tenía el cabello rojo. No conocía muy bien la historia de ella, nadie nunca se la había contado y el tampoco había preguntado. Pero en ese momento recordó el sueño, y la observo mas de cerca, los ojos de la estatua parecieron mirarlo, por un momento.

_"BUSCAME"_

Quito la mirada de la estatua, sintió que esta le había hablado, seguro fue solo su imaginación ¿verdad?

-Kurt- escucho que lo llamaban y cuando volteo no pudo contener la carcajada que salió de sus labios al ver a su mejor amigo, con un pañuelo en la cabeza y unos lentes de sol que seguro se le cayeron a algún navegante. Llevaba una camiseta roja de seda de gusano marino y también un cinturón verde.

-Cállate Hummel no quiero que nos descubran- susurro

-QUE CARAJOS TE PUSISTE STERLING- Grito Santana al verlo, antes de empezar a reír al igual que su amigo

-A diferencia de ustedes pequeños demonios, yo no me quiero meter en problemas-

Ambos se miraron de nuevo, y volvieron a reír, para luego acercarse y sacarle todas esas cosas de encima.

-Vamos- dijo el castaño con una sonrisa

Los tres emprendieron camino hasta la playa, nadando rápidamente no podían arriesgarse a que algún guardia o el padre de Kurt los descubriera. Cuando llegaron sus amigos le dieron una mirada de apoyo y el subió.

El estero estaba igual de tranquilo que siempre, las aves pescaban y las olas reventaban tranquilamente en la orilla de la playa.

Kurt se sentó y tapo su hermosa cola con su manta y espero. No habían pasado unos 10 minutos cuando escucho a alguien subir las rocas, su corazón empezó a latir rápidamente y sus manos temblaron ¿estaba nervioso?, bueno era un sentimiento nuevo.

-Hola Kurt-

-Hola príncipe Blaine, como esta?-

-No es necesaria tanta formalidad sabes-

-Trataba de ser amable Blaine- se encogió de hombros tranquilamente- Estoy bien y tu-

-Mejor ahora que te veo-

El castaño se sonrojo furiosamente y aparto la vista. No tocaban mucho el tema de sus familias pero salió un tema interesante, para ambos aunque en el momento ellos no supieran lo que eso significaba. Era algo que si en ese momento hubieran sabido. Hubiera hecho todo más fácil.

-Sabes soy igual a una de mis tantas tátaras abuelas, solo que ella tenia el cabello rojizo. Se llamaba Ariel-

-En serio, yo me parezco a uno de mis tantos abuelos- repitió el moreno, haciendo reír a Kurt- Se llamaba Erick, solo que no tengo los ojos azules-

Las horas pasaron y no paraban de conversar. Cada vez se llevaban mucho mejor, compartían sus sueños y sus más oscuros secretos. Kurt nunca había sentido confianza con alguien que no fuera Jeff o Santana, ellos habían crecido juntos eran hermanos prácticamente. Santana siempre se había encargado de defenderlo de todos esos interesados tritones que lo buscaban por dinero, mientras que Jeff lo cuidaba y le daba los mejores consejos. Habían realizado tantas travesuras juntos que tenían demasiadas anécdotas. Cuando la madre de Kurt desapareció ,sin dejar rastro cuando él tenía 10 años las únicas personas que estuvieron ahí fueron ellos, ni si quiera sus hermanos mayores sacaron tiempo para consolar al menor. Y por eso no se llevaba del todo bien con ellos.

Y Blaine no tenía amigos, su padre lo mantenía tan encerrado en el castillo que las únicas "amistades" que tenía eran los hijos de las doncellas, consideraba a Britt su mejor amiga, casi no la veía y si estaba totalmente loca pero él siempre la considero especial y diferente gracias a eso. Ella no se fijó en que el era el príncipe, si se refería a el como "Príncipe B" o "Príncipe Blaine", pocas veces le decía "Blainey", ya que le habían enseñado a decirle así, pero ella era la única que era capaz de insultarlo fuera jugando o de verdad, y la que había salido a defenderlo mas de una vez. Era tan inocente y tan inteligente a la vez que Blaine nunca sabía que esperar. Por eso el rey la odiaba.

El atardecer se veía en el horizonte, las nubes habían tomado un color anaranjado precioso, con tonos de rojo claro. Era una de las puestas de sol más hermosas que habían visto.

-Creo que es momento de que me valla, mi padre se molestara si llego tarde otra vez-

-Si, ya es tarde, nos vemos luego Kurt-

Blaine se inclinó ligeramente sobre el y dejo un beso casto sobre su mejilla. Con pocas ganas Subió las rocas. El castaño toco su mejilla y sonrío, y cuando estuvo seguro que Blaine estaba lo suficientemente lejos.

-Ahhhhhhh- soltó un suspiro y se lanzó a agua

Empezó a nadar tranquilamente

-¿Kurt?-

-¿Si?-

-¿Esta todo bien?-

-Todo esta perfectamente bien chicos-

Sus amigos lo observaron sorprendidos, en sus años de conocerlo nunca lo habían visto asi, desconectado, prácticamente en otro mundo. Nadaron de vuelta al castillo, y este no quitaba su expresión, cuando entraron el Rey Burt estaba en su trono esperando a su hijo.

-Kurt, donde estabas sabes que el toque de queda es cuando el sol se oculta-

-Lo siento papá esque sabes hoy fue un día maravilloso-

El castaño se acercó a su padre, lo abrazo y beso su mejilla, decir que el rey se sorprendió era poco su hijo rara vez lo abrazaba. El oji-azul sonrió y se fue nadando de espaldas hasta su habitación tarareando una canción, se sentía muy feliz.

-Jeff, Santana-

-Si mi señor- contestaron ambos con preocupación en sus ojos

-Que le paso-

-Se enamoró- contestaron de nuevo

Antes de que el rey pudiera decir o hacer algo ambos se retiraron, su hijo nunca se había enamorado. Siempre le presentaban muchos jóvenes y doncellas para que saliera con ellos y si salían pero el simplemente decía que no había funcionado y se marchaba a su habitación. Necesitaba saber quién era el o la joven que traía loco a su hijo para pedirle que se casara con él.

A lo lejos un joven rubio y un anciano escuchaban todo con mucha atención.

* * *

Blaine llego a su palacio con una gran, gran sonrisa tanto así que parecía que le partiría la cara en dos. Ese beso en la mejilla fue solo un impulso del momento, no lo había planeado pero el sonrojo y la tímida sonrisa de Kurt valieron la pena. Su madre le había preguntado qué le sucedía y este simplemente contesto con un "Nada" y subió a su habitación, tomo su guitarra y empezó a escribir.

La mañana siguiente se levantó de un gran humor. Todo hasta que su padre lo llamo.

-Dime padre-

-Porque tan Feliz Devon?-

-No es Nada- contesto aun sonriendo- Me llamaste?-

-Hijo, se que no quieres que hablemos de esto pero.-

-No me voy a casar- dijo firmemente- No me voy a casar con alguien que no conozca-

-Hijo, entiende-

-No lo haré-

-Eres mi único heredero Devon, tu hermana aun es pequeña-

-Necesito tiempo para enamorarme y encontrar "esa" persona, no voy a elegir a alguien al azar y pasar el resto de mi vida con ella o el sin amarlo-

Justo cuando iba a abandonar la sala, para encerrarse en su habitación su padre volvió a hablar

-Tienes un año, es tiempo suficiente. Buscaló-

* * *

**Hi Klainers!  
Bueno les traje otro cap, espero les este gustando y dejen muchos comentarios (ojalá)  
Vieron 5x01, bueno yo morí literalmente.**

**Cualquier duda, sugerencia o comentario me pueden mandar un Msj Privado :)  
Nos leemos :)**


	4. El tiempo esta pasando

Habían pasado aproximadamente cuatro meses desde que su padre le dio una fecha. Blaine estaba muy nervioso, no había encontrado a nadie, la verdad si pero esa persona no era totalmente Humano así que no contaba, con el tiempo se había enamorado del castaño con locura, se volvió su amigo, podría decirse que su segundo mejor amigo. Ese día se había terminado el libro que le había prestado la Doncella Brittany, hoy le diría al castaño que conocía su secreto, hoy le diría que le gustaba. Después de tanto tiempo habían llegado a conocerse muy profundamente y Blaine ya no aguantaba más ese sentimiento.

El primer mes aprendió que cuando algo no le gustaba arrugaba su nariz y cuando le encantaba algo con locura sus ojos se achinaban, también descubrió que el castaño amaba cantar, pero que su voz no era bonita. Blaine pensaba que cantaba como un ángel. La relación con sus hermanos y hermanas no era la mejor. Tenía 3 hermanas y 3 hermanos. Solo se llevaba un poco mejor con Marley, descubrió que su mamá había desaparecido y nunca se supo la razón.

_-La extraño mucho sabes- había dicho el castaño- Era mi mejor amiga, siempre pasaba tiempo conmigo, yo era el niño de sus ojos- río con tristeza- siempre me pregunte porque se habrá ido, mi papá quedo devastado y yo también, es de esas personas que no son fáciles de olvidar-_

Y Blaine solo le había abrazado, porque era lo único que podía hacer en esos momentos, demostrarle confianza y que él no se iría.. Tenía mucho miedo pero necesitaba decirle, que sabía sobre él y que su padre pensaba casarlo. No podía simplemente un día no llegar porque se había comprometido. No quería abandonarlo de esa manera y puede que no fueran nada más que un par de amigos que se conocieron hace no más de 5 meses pero sabía que el castaño le tenía cariño y confianza. Mucha confianza.

Se escapó tranquilamente por su ventana y se fue a caminar. Esperaba llegar al estero y que el ya estuviera ahí, llevaba consigo una rosa y el corazón lleno de valor. Estaba muy nervioso, el creía que en cualquier momento su expulsaría su desayuno.  
Al igual que otros días Kurt estaba observando el mar con admiración, para Blaine el era un ángel que cayo del cielo para enseñarle lo que era el amor, solo esperaba ser correspondido. Había compuesto una canción pensando en el castaño pero no se la enseñaría era aún muy pronto para eso. Primero necesitaba que Kurt no se alejara de el cuándo le confesara el secreto.

-Hola Kurt-

El castaño se asustó, pero cuando lo vio su sonrisa fue hermosa, si definitivamente amaba a este chico, sus ojos siempre parecían brillar cada vez que se veían y a Blaine le encantaría perderse en ellos.

-Hola Blaine, como estas?-

-Muy bien y tu ?-

-No me quejo- sonrió- que traes en la mano?- pregunto

-Es para ti- dijo sacando la rosa detrás de su espalda

-Pa-para mi?-

-Si es para ti, yo necesito decirte algo importante- el morocho tomo asiento a su lado, y miro a sus manos- Tal vez te lo debí haber dicho cuando lo descubrí pero tenía miedo de que no quisieras volver a verme- El castaño lo miraba sin comprender nada- Se lo que eres Kurt-

Los ojos del castaño se abrieron como no creía posible y se tenso notablemente

-No te tengo miedo, y espero tu tampoco a mi-

Con la mano temblorosa se acerco a la manta de cuadros y la retiro suavemente, viendo por primera vez de cerca esa hermosa cola turquesa. El castaño aún no salía de su estado de shock

-Siento no habértelo dicho antes- continuo el morocho- pero tenía miedo que te alejaras de mi-

-Blaine yo, lo siento-

-¿Lo sientes?- definitivamente esa no era la respuesta que esperaba

-No puedo verte más-

-Que no Kurt, por favor no-

-ESTO ESTA PROHIBIDO!- grito- Debí haberle hecho caso a Jeff, nunca debí haber venido-

-¿Te arrepientes?- susurro con el corazón roto

-Jamás-

Dicho esto se lanzó al océano dejando al morocho con el corazón roto.

* * *

El castaño nado lo más rápido que pudo para llegar al castillo, necesitaba hablar con sus amigos urgentemente, ellos sabrían que hacer o al menos Jeff, justo cuando iba pasando por la estatua de su abuela alguien lo agarro del brazo

-Hola dulzura- El castaño rodo los ojos no estaba para esto el día de hoy

-Hola Adam-

Adam era uno de los hijos del caballero Robert, de pequeños habían jugado pero a Kurt nunca le cayó bien y ahora que eran mayores había mucha gente esperando comprometerlos. El castaño trataba de evitarlo de todas las maneras posibles ya que este parecía empeñado en conseguir algo con ÉL, pero Kurt sabía muy bien que lo que quería era su fortuna y el trono. Cuando se conocieron el rubio presumió todo lo que tenía y que su papá era el mejor. Aun con 22 años lo sigue haciendo y eso no le gusta.

-Tengo prisa así que discúlpame-

-Espera no tan rápido caballito de mar-

_Oh y ese apodo,_ lo odiaba con toda su alma

-¿Qué quieres Adam?-

-Sal conmigo el..-

-No-

-Ni si quiera sabes que voy a decir-

-Ok, no quería hacer esto pero no me dejas opción- suspiro- No voy a salir contigo, NO QUIERO salir contigo y el hecho de que insistas no me va a hacer cambiar de opinión por el simple hecho de que no me gustan las personas que centran su atención en ellos mismos nadas más y que se sienten la gran cosa por rebajar a los demás así que NO insistas porque estoy saliendo con alguien y no creo que le agrades para nada- le dio una sonrisa falsa- Adiós Adam-

El rubio observo como el castaño nadaba hacia el castillo, sin dejarlo contestar.

* * *

Kurt entro hecho un mar de sentimientos a su alcoba, lo que había pasado con Blaine, sumándole eso Adam que no dejaba de molestarlo. Necesitaba a sus amigos ya.

-DOROTY!- Grito, un pez globo verde entro nadando muy rápido

-Si señor-

-Llámame a Jeff y a Santana lo más pronto posible por favor-

-Si señor-

A los pocos minutos una cabellera rubia entro con una gran sonrisa, que decayó al ver el estado de su amigo. La morena que venía junto a el también lo observaron antes de tomar asiento a su lado en la cama

-¿Kurt?-

-Lo sabe- dijo simplemente- me lo confeso y me asuste así que lo deje solo y nade- se paso las manos por el cabello varias veces- NO SE QUE HACER!- dijo con exasperación antes de dejar caer su cabeza entre sus manos. Los dos amigos se miraron antes de asentir.

-Sabes que nunca estuve de acuerdo con esto- susurro Jeff- pero si tanto te importa debes confiar en el-

-El amor es duro Kurt- dijo la morena- Pero vale la pena-

* * *

-Tenemos que hacer algo el humano ya lo descubrió- Grito el rubio

-Tranquilo Adam, es un niño tonto probablemente se pase llorando toda la noche-

-Como me pides que este tranquilo, sabes que fecha cae en dos meses verdad?- dijo furiosamente- Si la profesia se cumple, moriremos, ambos no solo yo-

-Me estoy hartando de tu boca!- le grito de vuelta- Se lo que hago, lo he hecho con las ultimas generaciones no tienes que tener miedo-

-No tengo miedo!-

-Pero si dudas, escucha solo hay una manera de que el Príncipe se transforme en humano y esa es que venga a mi y ambos sabemos no lo hará así que relájate-

-Que hay de tu sobrino?-

-¿Sebastián?-

El rubio asintió

-Su magia aún no es desarrollada no puede hacer mucho, tendría que juntarse con alguien más para hacer algo tan poderoso como una transformación de ese tamaño, y además ambos vimos como el príncipe huyo del humano cuando lo descubrió deja de preocuparte, lo que tenemos que hacer ahora es que el príncipe se comprometa contigo-

-Y como hacemos eso-

-Hechizando al rey-

Ambos sonrieron.

* * *

Se quedaron unos minutos en silencio antes de que el castaño los abrazara a los dos y salieran al patio, Hoy había lluvia de estrellas según el calendario marino.

_-Mami mami, el cielo esta cayéndose!-_

_-No cariño son estrellas-_

_-¿Estrellas?, PERO SI SE ESTÁN CAYENDO MAMI-_

_-Van a ir a dormir dulzura, al igual como tu ahora-_

_Lo tomo en brazos y lo acotó en su cuna por quita vez esa noche._

_-Como es que eres tan hiperactivo Kurt?, tienes 4 años!-_

_-Es porque hoy "Satana" me dijo que las estrellas se caerían y me comí un dulce para poder verlas-_

_-Ay cariño! Que haré contigo?- pregunto dulcemente_

_Estuvo un rato observandole, viendo como su pequeño se rascaba sus ojitos con cansancio_

_-¿me cantas mami?-_

_-Por su puesto amor-_

_Bajo el azul del cielo están_

_creo recordar _

_como es la canción _

_yo recuerdo estar bajo la luna  
_

_y lo que siento como siento  
_

_lo recuerdo._

Los tres amigos se sentaron en el jardín del palacio a disfrutar el espectáculo, estaban alumbrados por la hermosa luz de la luna, cuando de momento todo se volvió oscuridad. Miraron hacia arriba y vieron un barco, un barco estaba nadando por ahí eso no podía ser nada bueno. El pueblo solía ser muy dramático.

-Niños, príncipe al castillo ahora- Grito un guardia

Los tres nadaron hacia adentro del castillo.

-Que es lo que sucede- pregunto Jeff al ver que el castaño miraba el barco con preocupación

-El barco se llamaba Anastasia Anderson, es la bisabuela de Blaine, él debe estar ahí-

-No te preocupes, todo estará bie..-

Las palabras de su amigo quedaron en el agua cundo un rayo cayo en la vela quemándola y partiéndola a la mitad. Antes de que alguno pudiera reaccionar el oji-azul salió nadando rápidamente hasta la superficie

-KURT NO VALLAS-

-TENGO QUE VER SI ESTA BIEN-

-CUIDADO! Grito la morena

Cuando llego a la superficie saco su cabeza, pudo observar el barco en llamas, y tres botes con todos los pasajeros, en uno estaba a reina, el rey y el capitán.

-¡BLAINE!- Grito la reina

El castaño miro de nuevo el barco, para observar al morocho con la princesa en brazos, su pequeña hermana estaba desmayada, con agilidad se la alcanzo a un guardia, pero justo antes de poder saltar al pequeño bote, explotaron unos fuegos artificiales a su lado haciéndolo volar (literalmente) unos 20 metros. Se escuchó un grito proveniente de la reina. El oji-azul se sumergió de nuevo en el océano y nado hacia el príncipe que ahora, se encontraba desmayado, y ahogándose. Lo tomo en brazos y nado hasta la orilla.


	5. Mi refugio

**Enjoy! **

* * *

_Así que dime Erick cuando piensas declararte-_

_- Ella apenas se está acostumbrando a caminar, voy a darle más tiempo-_

_-Hijo necesitas hablar sobre la profecía-_

_-NO!- grito- Ya hablamos sobre eso y no lo creo-_

_-Todas las generaciones anteriores fallecieron Erick, y tus ojos son azules, tienes que advertirle a la chica-_

_-No, se asustara y querrá volver al océano no la puedo perder de nuevo, ya viste lo que pasó-_

_-Si Erick pero la pones en peligro también-_

_-No la voy a perder de nuevo-_

_-Entonces. Cuídala-_

_El morocho observo a la muchacha corriendo por el patio del castillo a toda prisa, estaba tratando de agarrar un conejo blanco. Se detuvo un momento y lo observo con sus ojos azules. Luego le sonrió y le tiro un beso. El morocho le devolvió la sonrisa._

_Necesitaba decirle. Debía protegerla_

Blaine se despertó por unos rayos de sol que le pegaban en el rostro, sintió un fuerte dolor en su pierna derecha, y pequeñas punzadas en su hombro, recordaba la fiesta de celebración del aniversario de sus padres, también que había caído un rayo al barco de su bisabuela, que había salvado a su hermana, y después la explosión, pero lo que no sabía era donde estaba y que tan lejos de su castillo se encontraba. Perezosamente empezó a abrir sus ojos, lo primero que observo fue que estaba en la playa, no había sentido la arena hasta el momento, las olas tocaban delicadamente un poco más debajo de su rodilla, hizo un ademan de levantarse pero una voz se lo impidió

-Estás lastimado no lo intentes-

Blaine se enderezo con cuidado, y lo que vio lo dejo sin palabras, Kurt estaba, sentado a su lado aunque un poco más cerca del mar, su cabello estaba mojado, al igual que el resto de su cuerpo y su cola estaba, totalmente descubierta. Sus hermosos ojos azules lo miraban con una media sonrisa.

-Hola..-

Quiso golpearse en ese momento. Porque no dijo algo mas inteligente.

-Hola- contesto dulcemente el castaño

-¿Qué sucedió después de la explosión?- pregunto

-Volaste unos 20 metros lejos del barco, la explosión hizo que te desmayaras y al caer al agua empezaste a ahogarte, te tome en brazos y te traje aquí-

-Como sabías donde estaba?-

-El barco pasó por encima de mi palacio, los guardias me hicieron entrar pero vi el nombre del barco. Cuando cayo el rayo nade a la superficie, justo en el momento que explotaba el barco-

El moreno asintió antes de darse cuenta de algo importante, se sentó con dificultad mirando hacia el oji-azul

-Un momento- dijo- ¿Tu palacio?-

-Yo también soy un príncipe Blaine, no te lo había dicho lo siento- contesto con sus mejillas rojas

-Descuida, no podías darme muchos detalles- Le sonrío - ¿Dónde estamos?-

-En el estero, era el lugar más seguro-

-Gracias por salvarme-

-No podía dejar que te ahogaras, iré por algo de comer no te muevas-

Blaine lo observo sumergirse en el agua de nuevo, rayos como le gustaba este chico, lástima que era un tritón, si las cosas no fueran así definitivamente ya le hubiera pedido matrimonio, el tiempo corría y el aun no conseguía una futura o futuro esposo le preguntaría al castaño que pensaba sobre ese tema. La noche anterior había estado muy preocupado después de que el castaño se fuera, pensaba que nunca más lo iba a volver a ver, y ahora le había salvado la vida.

También había estado pensando en si no había alguna posibilidad de que Kurt se convirtiera en humano o el en tritón, realmente la idea de verse con cola le aterraba pero quería estar con el castaño, si sus padres o el resto supieran de la existencia de las sirenas sería más sencillo ya que el bueno también era un príncipe.

No se percató que el oji-azul había vuelto, hasta que este lo mojo en el rostro

-Lo siento que decías-

-Traje algunas cosas, no se si eres alérgico a algo, pero tampoco había mucho-

-Esto está bien, tranquilo- le sonrío

Comieron en silencio por unos minutos, el castaño estaba muy pensativo y callado, mientras que el estaba bastante concentrado en su comida, algo llamo su atención, tenía un ligero corte en la parte derecha de su aleta, y también noto como la punta de la cola cambio de color casi blanco a un rosa pálido.

-¿Kurt?-

Este lo observo, el moreno señalo el corte y este tomo rápidamente agua y cubrió un poco la herida, poco a poco se cerró.

-Wow, eso fue rápido-

-Si, es extraño, a las otras sirenas aproximadamente les cuesta dos días curar sus heridas o golpes, y a mí solo unos minutos-

-Porque la punta de tu cola cambio de color-

El castaño lo miro sin entender y bajo su mirada a la punta de su cola, donde definitivamente ya no era Blanca, se sorprendió un poco, por el nuevo color.

-Cambia conforme mis emociones, pero nunca se había puesto rosa-

-Que crees que pueda significar?-

Kurt se sonrojo furiosamente y aparto su rostro, el morocho confundido le tomo el rostro con su mano buena y lo obligo a verlo.

-¿Kurt?-

-Según me explico mi padre puede significar muchas cosas como preocupación- Vio las heridas en el cuerpo de Blaine- Cariño- observo la almohada improvisada y la comida que le trajo- y en ocasiones Amor-

-¿Amor?- pregunto, cuando el castaño asintió, este sonrío satisfecho

Pasaron todo el día hablando y Blaine no dejaba de admirar cada detalle del castaño. Sus ojos, sus pestañas, su hermoso cabello…y sus labios. Sus hermosos labios que se moría por probar.

-¿Qué piensas sobre el matrimonio?- pregunto de momento

-Es hermoso- dijo- pero mientras estés con la persona que realmente amas-

-Si supongo-

-¿Por qué?-

-Mi padre dice que debo casarme en menos de seis meses, no sé qué hacer-

-El amor es hermoso, según me han dicho y el matrimonio es la promesa de ese amor. Mis padres cuando se casaron eran muy jóvenes, por eso somos tantos hermanos- Río- Pero después de que mi madre desapareció mi papá no busco nadie más. Varias veces algunas personas le dicen que salga con doncellas pero él se niega. Dice que mi madre es y será siempre el amor de su vida- sonrío con tristeza- Mi mamá me contó que cuando se conocieron ella estaba bañada en baba de caracol, que por tratar de perseguir un pez globo no se fijo y choco con una caracola y esta por el miedo la baño en baba, en ese momento mi padre iba pasando con unos amigos y la vio-

_-Nunca vi a nadie más hermosa- Había dicho_

-Que hermoso, ojala tuviera una amor así-

-Si a mi me gustaría también-

Pasaron todo el día juntos, y el Castaño notaba como cada vez Blaine se acercaba mas y mas a el. No le molestaba tampoco. Estaba consiente de los sentimientos de Blaine y estaba seguro que el tenía algunos por el morocho pero no sabía que podría pasar si se arriesgaba a algo con el.

-¿¡PRINCIPE BLAINE!?-

-Creo que es momento de que me valla- comento Kurt

-Quédate conmigo, por favor-

El Castaño lo miro unos segundos antes de inclinarse sobre el y recostarlo en la arena, el cuerpo del castaño estaba recostado a su lado y su pecho chocaba con el pecho de Blaine, luego se alejó y le canto

_"Quiero que sepas que bien estarás, quisiera poder quedarme a tu lado, me gustaría tanto verte feliz"_

El castaño tenía una voz realmente hermosa, lo observo detenidamente, ese momento lo guardaría por siempre.

_"y disfrutar bajo el sol, tu compañía sin condición, yo volveré, ya lo veras, por ti vendré"_

Y ahí el mundo parecía desaparecer para el morocho, ya que el castaño se inclinó y dejo un beso casto en la comisura de sus labios, luego se alejó y le guiño un ojo.

No se dio cuenta cuando los guardias lo cargaron para llevarlo al castillo, ni cuando lo alejaron del estero, es su cabeza seguía la melodía y los ojos azules.

-Blaine aquí estas!- grito su padre.

-Estoy enamorado-

-Tragaste mucha agua, vamos a casa hijo-

* * *

El castaño se escondió detrás de una roca y vio como se llevaban al morocho. Volvió a ver al mar para encontrarse con Jeff con la boca muy abierta y Santana con una gran sonrisa.

-Vamos a olvidarnos de esto. Voy a olvidarme de esto- repetía Jeff

Kurt subio a la roca. Y miro a Blaine a lo lejos

_"No se que hacer, cuando será pero yo debo a ti regresar"_

Canto entonada mente, sus amigos lo veían sorprendido

_"Siento que si, puedo formar parte de el"_

Y ahí se dio cuenta.

Se había enamorado también

* * *

**No estoy convencida con el resultado de este capitulo. Pero así tenía que quedar. Se que es corto pero el siguiente tiene mas historia.**

**Lo que esta escrito en letra**_ cursiva_** son recuerdos o pensamientos.**

**Siento la tardanza. Muchos trabajos, poco tiempo.**

**Comentarios, sugerencias o lo que se es bienvenido.  
¡Gracias!  
Nos leemos. Besos**


	6. Secretos

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_-Para obtener lo que quieres deberás convertirte en humana-_

_-¿Hu-humana?- pregunto con una gran sonrisa_

_-Entonces, estarías dispuesta a renunciar a tu aleta ¿por unas piernas?-_

_-Si, yo a Él lo amo- _

_-NO ARIEL NO LO HAG…-_

_-¡SILENCIO!- Grito- Necesitare que firmes este contrato-_

_-ARIEL NO!-_

_-Estas segura que funcionara?- pregunto emocionada- Sería feliz si pudiera ya sabes caminar-_

_-Debes besarle en 3 días o sino pertenecerás a mi- sonrió- ¿Tenemos un trato?-_

_-Hecho-_

* * *

El Rey Burt había reunido a todo su pueblo para hablar de lo sucedido la noche anterior, todos hablaban sobre la dicha que había sido que el rayo pegara en la vela y hundiera el barco. Según los rumores de algunas señoras el príncipe no había sobrevivido y debían celebrar dicho acontecimiento. Kurt llego justo a tiempo para iniciar la asamblea, tomo asiento al lado de sus hermanos y hermanas cada uno con su pareja, observo a sus dos amigos mirarlo con el rostro preocupado pero no le dio importancia. Miro a su padre que empezó a hablar

-Querido pueblo, el suceso sucedido anoche nos tomó por sorpresa, gracias a lo bien preparados que estábamos, nadie fue visto y nadie salió herido, muchos de ustedes comentan la dicha que fue que ese rayo cayera en la vela del barco, pues verán no fue casualidad-

El castaño abrió los ojos como platos y observo a su padre

-El tridente está totalmente recuperado, después de la pelea de hace 200 años, donde mi antecesor el Rey Tritón lucho contra los humanos que secuestraron a su hija, la reina Ariel. El tridente es un arma muy poderosa y ayer gracias a días de práctica logre lanzar un rayo a ese barco-

El pueblo estalló en aplausos, pero la felicidad no les duro mucho

-¿¡QUE TU QUE!?- Grito muy enojado el castaño, todos se sorprendieron de escuchar al menor de los hijos del Rey alzarle la voz, y colocándose frente a su padre

-Como escuchaste hijo-

-¿¡EN QUE ESTABAS PENSANDO!?-

-No comprendo- dijo confundido el rey por la actitud de su hijo menor

-No habían hecho nada, solo pasaron y tú les lanzaste un rayo? EN QUE ESTABAS PENSADO, PUDO A VER MUERTO ALGUIEN!-

-La idea era esa- contesto con voz firme- Creo que logramos que el barco explotara y matara a ese niñato de príncipe, ese odioso humano que seguirá los pasos y se convertirá en un arrogante-

-No, él no se murió-

-A que te refieres Kurt, por supuesto que sí, la explosión debió aturdirlo y al estar en el océano, desmayado era obvio que se ahogaría-

-No se murió porque, YO LO SALVE-

Su padre lo miro con los ojos muy abiertos, antes de poner una cara sumamente molesta, el pueblo entero ahogo una exclamación.

-Guardias- dijo firmemente- saquen al pueblo de aquí necesito hablar con mi familia a solas-

Así lo hicieron retiraron a cada uno de ellos, hasta que solo quedaron sus hijos e hijas.

-¿¡COMO QUE TU LO SALVASTE!?- Grito

-NO LO IBA A DEJAR QUE SE AHOGARA, EL NO HA HECHO NADA!-

-DESOBEDECISTE MIS REGLAS KURT, ESE HUMANO DEBÍA MORIR-

-TU NO LO CONOCES!-

Su expresión se volvió aún más severa.

-¿Y tu si?-

-Eso no te importa podrás ser el rey pero nada te da derecho sobre la vida de otros-

-¡LOS HUMANOS SON MOUSTROS!-

-¡TU ERES UN MOUSTRO!-

Una mano estampada en su mejilla lo hizo callar, su padre nunca le había pegado, de hecho a ninguno de sus hijos, era la primera vez que hacia algo así, llevo una mano a su mejilla, ahora roja.

-Mientras vivas bajo mi océano, obedecerás mis reglas, vete de aquí ahora-

El castaño miro una vez más a su "padre", levanto la barbilla, se dio vuelta y se fue.

* * *

En el castillo todas las personas dedicaban su tiempo a revisar al príncipe Blaine, no lo habían dejado solo las últimas 24 horas y ya se estaba hartando un poco.

-Puedo vestirme solo- dijo el morocho

-Lo siento príncipe tengo ordenes de ayudarlo en todo-

Resoplo molesto pero aun así permitió que le acomodaran su camisa.

Solo podía pensar en Kurt, en sus ojos, su rostro, su cabello, sus labios. SUS LABIOS. Estuvieron a poco de besarse pero era muy pronto aun, el deseaba hacerlo pero no sabía si eso podría hacerle algo, necesitaba a Brittany.

-Sirvienta, podría usted mandar llamar a la doncella Brittany-

-Mi señor ella está vetada del pueblo-

-Eso una Orden- dijo firmemente

La sirvienta se retiró de mala gana a llamar a la doncella, Blaine mientras tanto miro por la ventana, el día estaba precioso, solo podía pensar ¿Qué habría pasado con su príncipe?, ahora ya no habían secretos entre ellos, pero aún seguía el GRAN problema de que no eran totalmente iguales físicamente, y como desearía poder estar con él. Una melodía inundo su cabeza, corrió rápidamente y la escribió en el primer trozo de papel que encontró.

-Señor la doncella llego-

-Gracias hazla pasar, por favor-

-Si señor-

Termino rápidamente la canción y arreglo un poco su habitación, dejo su guitarra y recibió a Brittany

-Hola Principe!-

-Hola Britt, tengo tanto que contarte-

-Adivino tiene que ver con cierto castaño no?-

-Me leíste la mente o que?-

-No, tu sonrisa habla por si sola-La rubia sonrió mientras Blaine le contaba todo lo que había estado pasando, ella aplaudía y daba pequeños saltitos de felicidad, ella apreciaba mucho a Blaine ya que había sido el único amigo que le quedaba después de que la echaran del pueblo, el único que no la trababa mal y si puede que no se vieran mucho pero la confianza que se tenían era única y nada nunca la acabaría- Espera, como dijiste que se llamaba-

-Kurt, se llama Kurt ¿Por qué?-

-¿El príncipe?-

-Como sabes que es un príncipe Britt-

-S-se esta haciendo tarde debería irme-

-Brittany no me cambies el tema ¿Cómo sabes eso?-

-Aún no es tiempo que lo sepas, pero te prometo que si todo es como creo serás el primero en saber-

El morocho frunció el ceño pero asintió, confiaba en ella. La rubia se retiró después de eso, dejándolo con la intriga. ¿Cómo sabía que era un príncipe?, Blaine no pensaba comentarle eso hasta después. Algo le estaba ocultando Britt y tenía que averiguar que era.

Se levantó al otro día muy temprano, había dormido excelente aun y con la duda, quería salir a caminar un rato, despejarse y pensar en Kurt, su hermoso Kurt. No había ni llegado a la puerta principal cuando su padre lo llamo, de mala gana camino hasta él.

-Dime?-

-Como veo que no muestras avances con lo del matrimonio he decidido intervenir-

-¿A qué te refieres?- pregunto alarmado

-Hijo te presento a Jeremiah y a Elija-

No esto no estaba pasando, su padre no lo había hecho, no ahora que todo parecía salir bien.

-Es un placer conocerlo príncipe Blaine- dijo Elija guiñándole un ojo, eso le provoco nauseas

-Hemos escuchado hablar mucho de usted príncipe, es un honor conocerlo al fin- comento el otro

-Mucho gusto supongo, si me disculpan me retiro tengo cosas que hacer-

-Devon-

-¿Si señor?-

-En unos días es el baile anual del aniversario numero 200 desde la lucha del Rey Erick, puedes llevar a uno de estos caballeros o llevar tu pareja, pero no puedes ir solo, entiendes-

-Ok-

Salí rápidamente de ahí, no puedo creer que de verdad me buscara pareja EL DIJO UN AÑO!, necesitaba encontrar a Kurt, necesitaba a su ángel. Y tal vez una cerveza.

* * *

-Esta todo hecho ya- dijo el rubio- Vi a Kurt salir huyendo del Rey-

-Muy bien hecho Adam- sonrío- El hechizo funciono-

* * *

El castaño llevaba dos días sentado en una roca, parecía un niño de dos años pero estaba molesto. Había escuchado a su padre llamarlo varias veces pero el se negaba a ir. ¿Cómo pudo haberle pegado? Nunca había hecho algo así. Estaba decepcionado, aterrorizado y triste. Y también algo confundido, cuando había mirado a su padre a los ojos, los vio de otro color que no era celestes y eso le extraño bastante. Algo estaba pasando.

-¿Kurt?-

Vio una cabellera rubia aparecer detrás de una roca

-Hola amigo-dijo- Estábamos preocupados-

-Jeff no seas ridículo llevas dos días ahí, no eres para nada disimulado-

-Te lo dije Sterling, eres mas ruidoso que un caballito de mar con diarrea-

-No hables mucho Santana, estornudaste como cuatro veces-

-Si me pones tu horrendo cabello en la nariz que esperas-

-ME OFENDES- Dijo dramáticamente colocando una mano en su pecho- Mi cabello es una obra de arte cuidado con los mejores productos marinos de belleza para el cuidado del cabello dorado-

-Jeff, sonaste mas gay que yo- dijo el castaño soltando una risa – Gracias por cuidarme chicos-

-Es nuestro trabajo Kurt, pero creo que es momento de que hablemos seriamente- dijo Santana sentándose a su lado

-Si también lo creo-

-Bueno definitivamente no volverás a ver a ese humano- comento Jeff tranquilamente

-¿¡QUE!?- Ambos el castaño y la morocha jamas pensaron que escucharían a su amigo decir eso.

-Como escucharon, ya vimos lo que paso y no se ustedes pero no quiero que se repita así que lo siento mucho Kurt, te buscaremos a alguien como nosotros para que te cases-

-Estas demente Jeff, no pienso dejar de ver a Blaine, debo hallar la manera de salir a la superficie, necesito estar con el-

-Kurt, escúchame. El mundo de los humanos, es un desastre. La Vida bajo el mar es mucho mejor-

The seaweed is always greener  
In somebody else's lake  
You dream about going up there  
But that is a big mistake  
Just look at the world around you  
Right here on the ocean floor  
Such wonderful things surround you  
What more is you lookin' for?

Jeff señalo el océano en general antes de que una banda de peces se uniera a Él en el canto. Tomo a Kurt de las manos y lo levanto, para cantar lo siguiente.

Under the sea  
Under the sea  
Darling it's better  
Down where it's wetter  
Take it from me

Up on the shore they work all day  
Out in the sun they slave away  
While we devotin'  
Full time to floatin'  
Under the sea

Santana rodó los ojos, su amigo era simplemente ridículo, Kurt estaba enamorado y en lugar de ayudarlo lo estaba tratando de convencer de no ver a el humano otra vez. Y puede que no fuera de esos gustos pero ese príncipe que se consiguió Kurt estaba como quería.

Down here all the fish is happy  
As off through the waves they roll  
The fish on the land ain't happy  
They sad 'cause they in their bowl  
But fish in the bowl is lucky  
They in for a worser fate  
One day when the boss get hungry  
Guess who's gon' be on the plate

Ante esto último el castaño puso cara de asco y luego de pánico. Pero luego recordó que a Blaine no le gustaba el pescado así que se tranquilizo.

Under the sea  
Under the sea  
Nobody beat us  
Fry us and eat us  
In fricassee  
We what the land folks loves to cook  
Under the sea we off the hook  
We got no troubles  
Life is the bubbles  
Under the sea

Jeff bailaba y cantaba muy alegremente, creía y tenía la esperanza de poder convencer a su amigo de la locura que estaba cometiendo o pensaba cometer

Under the sea  
Since life is sweet here  
We got the beat here  
Naturally  
Even the sturgeon an' the ray  
They get the urge 'n' start to play  
We got the spirit  
You got to hear it  
Under the sea

-Ok suficiente- se dijo a si misma la morena- SILEENCIOOO!- Grito.

Los peces que estaban acompañando al rubio salieron huyendo por el grito. Jeff detuvo su canto y observo a la morena bastante molesto. Santana y Jeff siempre fueron amigos pero no se soportaban, y si puede que sonara extraño pero ellos pasaban la mayor parte de su tiempo discutiendo por la mas mínima cosa. Kurt la mayoría de las veces se reía de lo tontos que eran, nunca había llegado al punto de detener una pelea porque sabía ambos solos se reconciliaban. Normalmente Jeff le compraba unos pendientes a Santana y la morena le regalaba los productos con los que cuidaba ese horrendo cabello que tenía, según ella.

-¿Puedo saber porque razón detuviste mi canto Santana?-

-Si Jeff, lo estas confundiendo debes dejarlo que ame a quien quiera!-

-Tu no entiendes los peligros de esto!-

-Lo entiendo, pero debes dejarlo seguir su corazón-

-¿Por qué insistes con eso?-

Y entonces Santana exploto

-¡Porque se lo que es no poder estar con la persona que quieres!-

_Silencio_

Ninguno supo que decir en esos momentos, de todas las personas de las que menos esperaban eso era de Santana.

-San- susurro Kurt suavemente para después sentarse a su lado. Lo mismo hizo Jeff- ¿Qué no nos has dicho?-

-La conocí hace tiempo- dijo con tristeza- Fue el peor y a la vez el mejor día de mi vida-

* * *

_-Santana es momento de que sientes la cabeza- había dicho su padre_

_-Tengo 20 años papá, no me pienso comprometer tan joven-_

_-Tu hermana se comprometió a los 16 Santana, queremos nietos-_

_-Yo no soy Samantha!- grito_

_-No alces la voz señorita-_

_-Me largo-_

* * *

Salí furiosa de casa, si hay algo que me molesta es que me comparen con mi hermana o que pretendan que yo sea como ella. ¡Tiene 25 años y 11 hijos!, yo no quiero eso. No quiero estar con alguien que no amo como lo hace ella. Y acostumbrarme al hecho de estar con esa persona porque no hay opción.

* * *

_-¿Por qué no puedes ser como tu hermana Santana?- se gritaba a si misma -¿Por qué no eres perfecta?-_

* * *

Nunca había estado tan furiosa, había recibido esos comentarios de mi familia antes ,pero ese día simplemente explote. Nade sin rumbo hasta que me percate que había llegado a la costa. No podía estar ahí, mis padres me lo prohibían y por mas molesta que estuviera les obedecia. Cuando hice a regresar algo se enredo en mi aleta y me estaba tirando fuertemente. Hice mi mejor intento por huir pero fue inútil

* * *

_-¡AYUDA!- Grito llorando- ¡ALGUIEN QUE ME AYUDE POR FAVOR!-_

* * *

Me seguía tirando fuertemente, llevándome a la orilla. Tenía claro que si no lograba escapar y un humano me atrapaba no sería solo mi fin si no el de toda mi familia y el del océano en general. Pero nada me preparo para lo que me esperaba afuera. Nada se hubiera comparado nunca.

* * *

_-Tontos pescadores- dijo una suave voz- Estas redes ensucian el océano y los peces necesitan nadar-Seguía tirando, supuse era mi fin_

_-Porque esta tan pesada, debería ser mas lige-Oh!- Solto la cuerda de repente y la morena cerro lo ojos era su fin- Hola amiga, mi nombre es Brittany, puedes decirme Britt, abre los ojos no voy a hacerte daño-_

* * *

Nunca había tenido tanto miedo en mi vida y cuando mire, pude ver los ojos mas hermosos que había visto en toda mi vida. Era rubia y tenía una cálida sonrisa por primera vez en mi vida me enamore a primera vista.

La morocha termino la historia con lágrimas en los ojos y una triste sonrisa

-¿Qué paso después Santana?- Pregunto Kurt

-Britt me ayudo a liberarme, regrese al océano y cuando puedo me escapo a verla, su casa esta en una colina y desde lo lejos puedo ver sus ojos y oír su voz- miro a su amigo- Se que quieres protegerlo Jeff pero si Kurt tiene la oportunidad de estar con alguien que le quiere deberías ayudarlo en lugar de alejarlo y confundirlo-

-Santana la única manera que el pueda estar con Blaine es si fuera humano, no hay manera de volverlo humano-

-Creo que yo puedo ayudarlos con eso- dijo una voz desconocida

-¿Quién eres tú?- solto el oji-azul con veneno al ver a alguien espiandolos

-Mi nombre es Sebastián. Sebastián Smythe-

* * *

**Tan tan tan!  
¿Les gusto? ¿Lo odiaron? Suspenso al final :O**

**Gracias por sus hermosos comentarios que me hacer seguir con la historia.**

**Cualquier Duda, sugerencia o comentario es bien recibido.**

**Nos leemos en la próxima!  
Besos**


	7. Sebastian, magia y cambios

**Enjoy!**

* * *

-¿Quién eres tú?- Pregunto el oji-azul nuevamente

-Alguien que te puede ayudar en lo que necesitas- contesto simplemente

-No necesitamos Tú ayuda- dijo la morena simplemente para después tomar las manos de sus dos amigos e intentar irse, pero entonces el tritón _Sebastián _volvió a hablar.

-¿Quieres estar junto a Blaine, Kurt?, ¿Quieres tomar su mano?, ¿Quieres que se vuelva más que una fantasía?-

-¿Tu-tu como sabes eso?- pregunto con los ojos muy abiertos

El chico solamente sonrío

* * *

-Gracias por avisarme Nick-

-No lo podía dejar ahí Britt, con todo y lo que ha pasado sigue siendo mi amigo-

Brittany estaba sentada en el sillón de su casa junto a Nick, un viejo amigo, era el hijo del guardia principal del castillo de los Anderson. Ambos tomaban té y comían galletas de mantequilla. ¿Razón por la que estaban juntos en ese momento? Nick encontró a Blaine en la cantina del pueblo totalmente borracho y decidió que lo mejor era llevarlo con la rubia. Si el rey veía a su hijo así probablemente sería un gran, gran problema y más ahora contando con los posibles "pretendientes" que había conseguido para el príncipe.

-Mi cabeeezaaaaaaaaa- escucharon un gemido, obviamente, proveniente del moreno mientras bajaba la escalera

-Pero miren quien decidió aparecer-

-Baja la voz Britt me duele todo-

-Eso te pasa por irte a tomar, puedes explicarme ¿Por qué ahogaste tus penas en alcohol?-

-Yo simplemente quise escapar de todo por un momento-

-¿Embriagándote?- pregunto Nick

-¿Nick? Amigo cuanto sin verte, ¿Cómo has estado?-

-No cambies de tema Blaine- Dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo

-Mi papá me consiguió dos pretendientes, y fui a buscar a- se cayo de momento al ver que no podía hablar de Kurt frente a Nick- _alguien_ y no estaba, me desespere y busque una cerveza-

-Unas cervezas amigo, bebiste como loco-

-Eso no es cierto-

-Según el cantinero unas 20- dijo Brittany molesta- Da igual, no lo vuelvas a hacer-

-De acuerdo-

-Ahora Blaine- dijo Nick con una sonrisa- ¿Quién es ese "alguien"?-

Bueno, tenían una buena historia que inventar.

* * *

-¡ADAM!- Grito molesto

El rubio nado rápidamente antes de ser sujetado del cabello y arrojado a una de las paredes de piedras de esa cueva.

-¿¡Que te dije de mantener a mi sobrino lejos de aquí!?-

-El esta lejos señor-

-NO!- Grita nuevamente mientras lo empuja a otra pared- Lo vi, con el príncipe sabes qué significa eso Adam!-sin dejarlo responder vuelve a alzar la vos- ¡Problemas!-

-Pe-pero es imposible, mantuve a Sebastián lejos de aquí todo este tiempo como se llegó a esta parte del océano-

-DÍMELO TU ADAM!- se alejó del rubio y tomo un calendario marino- Mira la fecha, cada vez falta menos y ahora por tu culpa todo se complicara más-

-No hay seguridad de que Kurt se convierta en humano-

-¡Se enamoró Adam!- exclamo- Por supuesto que lo hará, pero creo que tenemos algo que ayudara aquí-

-¿Y que es?-

-¿Qué tan bueno eres caminando?

* * *

-Este lugar es impresionante- dijo Santana con un silbido

Sebastián los había llevado a una cueva aún más lejos de donde estaban, el único con dudas en ese momento era Jeff ya que Santana y Kurt estaban demasiado emocionados como para pensar en otra cosa. El tritón nuevo les había explicado que era un brujo, que podría transformarlos en humanos. Si así lo quisieran, en un principio lo creyeron loco pero después de una larga explicación le creyeron, y ahora ahí estaban esperando que decisión pensaban tomar.

La cueva donde los había llevado era muy grande. A quien engañaba era enorme. Estaba llena de objetos humanos por todos lados, algunos los reconocía porque se los había encontrado una que otra vez pero otros no tenía ni idea de que eran. Era en cierto punto sorprendente.

Kurt estaba tocando todos los objetos desconocidos, sus ojos brillaban con emoción y nerviosismo.

-Kurt- lo llamo el tritón

-Si Sebastián?-

-Ven conmigo, quiero que veas algo-

Sebastián lo guío hasta una parte de la cueva, y sintió como si hubiera estado allí antes. En el techo de la cueva había una clase de traga luz que iluminaba todo el lugar, Sebastián acerco a el un trozo de cemento que parecía ser de una escultura, lo tomo con confusión y una clase de recuerdo vino a su mente.

_-Míralo Flaunder es hermoso-_

_-Me alegra que te guste Ariel, fue difícil traerlo hasta aquí-_

_-Pero el barco exploto ¿Cómo esto quedo intacto?-_

_-No lo sé, pero quedo intacto, ¿te gusta?-_

_-ME ENCANTA!- Exclamo_

-¿Kurt estas bien?, estas un poco pálido- menciono su amigo

-Ne-necesito sentarme- dijo entrecortadamente, cuando su aleta toco la roca volvió a tomar el trozo de cemento y otro recuerdo volvió

_-¡Los humanos son peligrosos Ariel, tú lo sabes mejor que nadie!-_

_-¡TU NO LO CONOCES PAPÁ!-_

_-Mientras vivas bajo mi océano obedecerás mis reglas-_

_Y la estatua se destruyo_

Arrojo lejos el trozo de cemento, totalmente confundido, ¿Por qué los recuerdos seguían apareciendo?, ni si quiera eran de él, eran de alguien más.

-No comprendo- susurro

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Si tan solo pudiera hacerles entender, que yo no veo las cosas como ellos lo hacen, no creo que los humanos sean malos, ni lo que hacen- dijo a Sebastián

El oji-verde se levantó y le tomo la mano, tomo un pequeño objeto brillante y se lo puso en la mano.

Look at this stuff, isn't it neat?  
Wouldn't you think my collection's complete?

Wouldn't you think I'm the boy, the boy who has everything?

Kurt se alejó del castaño y dejo el objeto en una de las repisas, sus amigos se habían acercado a ellos y observaban todo. Santana observo el lugar solo un suspiro triste y canto

Look at this trove treasures untold  
How many wonders can one cavern hold?  
Looking around here you'd think, sure she's got everything

Sebastián se acerco a Santana con una sonrisa, le acerco una caja llena de extrañas y desconocidas cosas

I've got gadgets and gizmos aplenty  
I've got whozits and whatzits galore  
You want thingamabobs? I got twenty

Justo antes de que alguno dijera algo, Kurt se levantó y prácticamente grito.

But who cares? no big deal, I want more!

Permanecieron en silencio unos minutos, el castaño respiraba profundamente, tratando de que las palabras salieran de su garganta.

I wanna be where the people are  
I wanna see, wanna see 'em dancing  
Walking around on those whad'ya call 'em? oh, feet

Flipping your fins you don't get too far  
Legs are required for jumping, dancing  
Strolling along down a what's that word again? street  
Up where they walk, up where they run  
Up where they stay all day in the sun  
Wandering free wish I could be part of that world

Jeff rodó los ojos y Santana le sonrío con cariño antes de continuar con la canción.

What would I give if I could live outta these waters?  
What would I pay to spend a day warm on the sand?  
Betcha on land, they understand  
Bet they don't reprimand their daughters  
Bright young women, sick or swimming, ready to stand

Ambos se miraron a los ojos y empezaron a nadar por todo el lugar con unas sonrisas realmente tontas en sus rostros. Sebastián los observaba desde una pared sonriendo también. Ambos cantaron juntos, lo deseaban realmente.

And I'm ready to know what the people know  
Ask 'em my questions and get some answers  
What's a fire and why does it, what's the word burn?  
When's it my turn? wouldn't I love  
Love to explore that shore up above?

Miraron el pequeño traga luz y luego a sus ojos, nadaron hasta llegar ahí y observaron el cielo, para después decir.

Out of the sea wish I could be, part of that world  
Out of the sea wish I could be, part of that world...

-¿Y bien?- pregunto Sebastián

-¿Qué tenemos que hacer?- Dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo. Jeff abrió los ojos como plato.

* * *

-Podrías dejar de regañarme Brittany, ya entendí mi lección-

-Sigo molesta contigo príncipe- lo miro de manera severa y este se encogió en su asiento

-Tenemos cosas más importantes que hacer como pensar ¿con quién voy a ir al baile?-

-Tengo una solución para eso-

-¿Iras conmigo?-

-¿Qué? ¡NO!-Exclamo divertida- vamos necesito enseñarte algo-

-¿Debo preocuparme?-

-Para nada, solo prometerme algo-

-Claro, ¿Qué?-

-No te asustes y no tengas miedo-

* * *

-Solo hay una condición chicos, tienen una semana, deben besarlos en una semana-

-Y que pasa si no?- pregunto Santana

El silencio de Sebastián los hizo ponerse más nerviosos aún pero ellos querían esto.

-¿Tu vienes Jeff?- pregunto Sebastián

-Estas loco verdad, esto es una locura, no va a suceder ni conmigo ni con ellos así que no-

-Vive un poco Sterling-

-No te estoy hablando López-

-O sea te preocupas por Kurt y no por mi, JA! Que gran amigo tengo-

-Me preocupo por ambos y por eso digo que esto es una LOCURA!-

-Vida solo una- Dijo el oji-azul- Hazlo Sebastián-

El castaño empezó a decir unas palabras que los chicos no entendían

-Necesito que canten, sus voces se mantendrán pero necesito algo para concretar el hechizo-

Santana y Kurt se tomaron las manos, pero se sorprendieron cuando Jeff tomo la mano de la morena.

-Lo que hago por ustedes- gruño

-Magia de brujo yo comienzo a convocar, hechizos de ayuda que acudan a mi, CANTEN YA!-

Sus voces salieron totalmente armonizadas y combinaban perfectas juntas. Luces comenzaron a brotar de sus gargantas para luego salir de sus bocas. Y después pasó.

* * *

-Britt me estoy asustando que hacemos en el estero-

-¿Crees en la magia Príncipe?-

-¿Qué?- pregunto totalmente confundido

-Dije, ¿crees en la magia?- la rubia señalo a la orilla de la playa

El morocho observo confundido, no entendía a su amiga ni mucho menos lo que le estaba preguntando, y entonces lo vio.

Kurt

Con piernas

Caminando hacia él.

* * *

**yyyyyyyyyyyy?**

**¿Les gusto? ¿Que calificación me dan del 1-10?**

**FELIZ ANIVERSARIO KLAINERS! Ya son tres años desde que muchos entramos a este maravilloso mundo así que a celebrar!  
Espero y hayan disfrutado el capitulo.**

**Spoiler de canción: Kiss the girl :D**

**¿Que se viene?  
Nos leemos pronto besos! :***


End file.
